User blog:Kitsunes97/Incomplete Series
These are list of Anime, Anime Movies, OVAs and others that are not complete and protected yet. *Anime **Fruits Basket: 2nd Season (2020) **Isekai Quartet 2 (2020) **Rinne of the Boundary (2015) (Episodes 51-75) **Inuyasha (2000) **Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) **Urusei Yatsura (1981) **Maison Ikkoku (1986) **The Ancient Magus Bride (2017) **Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha (2014) **Itazura na Kiss (2008) **Kamisama Kiss (2012) **Kamisama Kiss Season 2 (2015) **Cardcaptor Sakura (1998) **XxxHolic: Kei (2008) **Clamp School Detectives (1997) (Couldn't find raw Credits but my DVD had shown Japanese Cast in English version) **Kobato. (2009) **Shōnen Onmyōji (2006) **Actually, I am... (2015) **Blend S (2017) **KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! 2 (2017) **Centaur's Worries (2017) **Blazing Firefighting Corps (2019) **Digimon Adventure (1999) **Digimon Adventure 02 (2000) **Digimon Tamers (2001) **Digimon Frontier (2002) **Digimon Savers (2006) **Digimon: Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time (2011) **Digimon Universe: App Monsters (2016) **Digimon Adventure: (2020) **Gingitsune (2013) **Gugure! Kokkuri-san (2014) **Inu × Boku SS (2012) **Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi (2018) **Karin (2005) **Konohana Kitan (2017) **Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (2017) **New Game!! (2017) **O Maidens in Your Savage Season (2019) **Shugo Chara! (2007) **Shugo Chara!! Doki (2008) **Shugo Chara! Party! (2009) **Snow White with the Red Hair (2015) **Snow White with the Red Hair Season 2 (2016) **Sword Art Online: Alicization (2018) **Sword Art Online: Alicization - War of Underworld (2019) **The Morose Mononokean (2016) **We Never Learn: BOKUBEN (2019) **We Never Learn!: BOKUBEN (2019) **Yo-kai Watch! (2019) **Comic Girls (2018) **Outbreak Company (2013) **Gabriel DropOut (2017) **Our Home's Fox Deity. (2008) **Elegant Yokai Apartment Life (2017) **Beastars (2019) **Rewrite (2016) **Okami-san and Her Seven Companions (2010) **The Ones Within (2019) **Seton Academy: Welcome to the Pack! (2020) **Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga (2020) **Dance in the Vampire Bund (2010) **Danganronpa: The Animation (2013) **Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc (2016) **Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc (2016) **Servant × Service (2013) **Tamako Market (2013) **Myriad Colors Phantom World (2016) **The Pet Girl of Sakurasou (2012) **Interviews with Monster Girls (2017) *Anime Specials **Natsume's Book of Friends: Nyanko-Sensei & First Errand (2013) **Theatrical Version: Leave it to Kero-chan! (2000) **Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Hope Arc (2016) *Anime Shorts **Digimon Adventure (1999 Short) *OVAs **Digimon Adventure 20th Memorial Story (2020) **The Ancient Magus Bride: Those Awaiting a Star (2016) **Tokyo Babylon (1992) (Hard to find Raw Credits) **Kamisama Kiss: Kako-hen (2015) **XxxHOLiC: Cage (2010) **XxxHOLiC: Cage: Selfish Dream (2011) **Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of Worlds (2017) *Anime Movies **Hotarubi no Mori e (2011) **Keroro Gunsō the Super Movie (2006) **Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunsō 2: Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu! (2007) **Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel (2008) **Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Creation! Ultimate Keroro, Wonder Space-Time Island (2010) **Digimon Adventure: Children's War Game! (2000) **Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals (2000) **Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon (2001) **Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2016) **Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2017) **Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2017) **Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna (2020) **Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers (2001) **Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express (2002) **Digital Monster X-Evolution (2005) **Black Fox (2019) **Urusei Yatsura: Only You (1983) **Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer (1984) **Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love (1985) **Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (1988) **Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling (1991) **Yo-kai Watch: Tanjō no Himitsu da Nyan! (2014) **Yo-kai Watch: Enma Daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan! (2015) **Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King (2017) **Yo-kai Watch The Movie: Forever Friends (2018) **KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! Crimson Legend (2019) **Tamako Love Story (2014) **K-On!: The Movie (2011) Category:Blog posts